


Peridot

by Bookman230



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Character Study, Experiments, Gen, Horror, Suspense, log
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-01
Updated: 2015-07-01
Packaged: 2018-04-07 04:37:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4249557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bookman230/pseuds/Bookman230
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>{The video fizzles before settling into a clear picture of Peridot. She nods, satisfied, before beginning.}</p><p>Log 6534. The most important parts of the cluster have been extracted. The rest, due to pressing time, had been left behind, but I believe it is for the best. It'll make a nice surprise for the Crystal Gems, heh heh. The psychological impact of this weapon should not be underestimated. In any case, the cluster is secure in this new location. I shall continue the experiments started before me. The quiet and security shall make this infinitely more preferable than my time with Jasper and Lapis, and my time on the run, respectively.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Peridot

{The video fizzles before settling into a clear picture of Peridot. She nods, satisfied, before beginning.}

Log 6534. The most important parts of the cluster have been extracted. The rest, due to pressing time, had been left behind, but I believe it is for the best. It'll make a nice surprise for the Crystal Gems, heh heh. The psychological impact of this weapon should not be underestimated. The less vital clusters had been left behind due to the aforementioned Crystal _Clods_. They were right on my tail. But they, like every other being before them, underestimated me. They thought I wouldn't learn their tricks. The Kindergarten runt, as Jasper so eloquently called her, thought her little whip would snare me a second time. She was in for a _shock_. Heh heh. In the end, my fingers saved the day, as they often do. Their speed and mobility stunned her and the Pearl reject. They were just too fast for them to handle.

{She pauses, looking up as if she's thinking on something.}

Why do I get the feeling Jasper would be laughing at me right now? In any case, the cluster is secure in this new location. I shall continue the experiments started before me. The quiet and security shall make this infinitely more preferable than my time with Jasper and Lapis, and my time on the run, respectively.

* * *

{The video skips, indicating the next log. Peridot is now almost giddy.}

Log 6535. We are in the initial and one of the most exciting stages. _Diagnostics_!

{She almost squeals the word, and looks embarrassed, looking around to see if anyone heard before remembering, yes, she is the only one here. She clears her throat.}

Ahem. I did some basic ones on-site, but with the sure arrival of the Crystal Clumps, they were rudimentary at best. Now I've been able to truly run the numbers. I've checked and double-checked and triple-checked. All things are as they should be. Each body part has the basic shape and function. Now it is just some fine-tuning. I can hardly wait!

* * *

{The video skips ahead in logs. Peridot's tone is clinical, if slightly irritated.}

Log 6541. Introduced electricity to Cluster 6 to see if the stimuli would speed growth. It exploded. Luckily, not on me. I was behind the glass. But still, it was quite messy. It's regenerating now, but it will slow progress somewhat. It's fine. The Crystal Goons have no idea where I am. I have all the time in the world. The cluster is making the most irritating and disgusting noises as it regenerates, however. At least it's better than the high pitched shrieking it did when it exploded. Now _that_ was bothersome.

* * *

{Peridot now looks and sounds bored, head in hand.}

Log 6546. All tests going well. Cluster 6 has regenerated much faster than expected, and we are back on track. I've taken note of their surprising regeneration rate. At the moment, all I have to do is... wait.

{She sighs.}

I can't believe I'm saying this, but I miss noise. No matter what else you can say about Jasper... Such as, a buffoon, a meathead, foolhardy... she was at least an event. And Lapis was at least amusing to hear whine and go on and on...

{Her tone is mockingly sarcastic.}

 _So_ sorry Homeworld's evolved in the centuries or so you've been gone, Lazuli. Who would've thought? With all the crocodile tears she had, I'm surprised she didn't just use those to break free.

I _don't_ miss the Crystal Gawks yet, so at least I haven't gone _completely_ mad.

* * *

{Peridot's mood has brightened. While she's trying her best to sound clinical once more, it's just for professionalism's sake, as she's obviously proud of herself and excited. There's a loud and high noise in the background, most akin to shrieking, and the cackling of electricity.}

Log 6548! On a hunch, I decided to administer electricity to Cluster 6 again. While it doesn't speed growth, what I _have_ found may be even better! It's developed an increased resistance to it. Not only does it have a strong regeneration rate, once it has regenerated, it becomes harder to destroy it the same way! The more experiments I run, the clearer it is that I am on the path to creating the ultimate soldier!

{She stops, and hastens to correct herself.}

I mean, _we_! That _we_ , the Homeworld, are on the path to creating the ultimate soldier. For use by the Homeworld. I would never dream of taking this accomplishment solely for myself! I realize it's built on those before me in service of the Homeworld! My excitement at being of real use just overtook me, heh heh! You understand!

{She stops again, and chuckles to herself.}

I say, to my personal log, on Earth, light-years away from the Homeworld. Habits die hard, you know.

{The shrieking grows louder. She sighs.}

Can you believe I said I missed noise? I think I meant some form of company. No matter how stupid, whiny, or annoying it may be.

* * *

{Now she stands in front of some fusion of a hand. She's in amusement of what she's doing. The hand's restrained, barely moving.}

Log 6551. This, log, is the aforementioned Cluster 6. Isn't it something? Now now, don't be offended. You've been good to me. But a Gem needs more company than a recorder, so obviously I've gone to chat up the closest thing to sentience here. One of the experiments. How are you, Cluster 6?

{Cluster 6 says nothing. There's a slight rumbling in them that isn't anything near words.}

It is not the mouth, you see. The mouth is on the head, in Cluster 3. That will be able to 'speak', so to... speak. Not in anything remotely near, say, _my_ level. But then, who does?

{She chuckles to herself before continuing.}

But it'll be able to roar, shout, you know, things perfect for psychological warfare. This first unit, at least, are grunts, not leaders. It's to be ordered around, not doing the ordering. It lacks the intellect for that. Then again, so did Jasper.

{She chuckles to herself again.}

Oh, I am on a _roll_. Anyway, their intellect, what little of it, lies in the head, where the main gem lies. None of the other parts hold anything beyond instinct. The rumbling is just the energy of all the gems interacting within it, not anything approaching speech. Still, for whatever reason, I do have some sort of fondness for you, Cluster 6. We'll... 'talk' later. Heh heh.

{Peridot walks out of the room. The recording keeps playing. Cluster 6 remains still, but the rumbling crystallizes just slightly, the noise approaching the sound of the letter 'P'.}

* * *

{Peridot and Cluster 6 are face to face, so to speak. Peridot examines it closely. It's writhing.}

Log 6553. Just observing regeneration. Took a flame to it to observe how quickly it'd recover. Much greater than projected. I'm having a thought. Of course, I have many great thoughts, it's what sets me apart, but... it's a theory, for now.

{She pauses as she examines, then says offhandedly,}

It reminds me of my ship. It was a hand too. Beautiful. Chrystal Lumps destroyed that too. They've destroyed so much of my things. Not this one.

{She reaches a hand out, almost touching it, but stops and pulls away. She walks off. Cluster 6 slowly reaches out towards the door Peridot left through a minute later.}

* * *

{Peridot is in the room with Cluster 6 again, tapping on her pad absent-mindedly.. She appears to make small talk out of boredom. Cluster 6 is still again, the rumbling as quiet as it gets.}

Log 6557. Just running diagnostics. Nothing of note to detail. Just tired of the silence.

{She turns her head to 6 slightly, amused at what she's doing.}

I'll just talk to Cluster 6. It was Crystal Gems once, wasn't it? Can it explain its compatriots? There's just so much baffling about them. For example, why this planet? This miserable clump of rock and water? Why risk everything for it?

{The cluster remains still.}

And the touching my stuff! _Why_ do you people have no concept of personal property? It _infuriates_ me!

{No change.}

But most of all, what is this... this... symbiosis between the four? It's not _natural_. It makes no _sense_. Four gems, living and working together like this, for so long? It's unheard of! Why do they stand so close together? Why are they so touchy? So... fond? They should split up, handle different areas of the defending Earth goal, it's how Homeworld handles things, it's how we _have_ to handle things, but them... There can't be something more than a common goal keeping them together like this, can there? How can they stand it? How are they so open? How are they not... Alone?

{For all the confusion and disdain, there's a hint of yearning in her tone. It's silent, nothing but the rumbling between them. Peridot looks away, to the door, and starts walking out.}

Diagnostics finished.

{After she's gone, the rumbling grows louder once more, the hand reaches out once again, and the 'P...' sound reemerges.}

* * *

{Peridot stands before Cluster 6 once again, multitasking as she records, speaks, and observes some data. Her face is facing down at her pad. Cluster 6 is once again still. It's a moment before Peridot breaks the silence.}

Log 6561. Everything going as projected. Some areas beyond expectation, such as regeneration factor and endurance.

{She pauses. She sounds almost confiding.}

I've never been a part of something this vital before. Odd jobs on odd planets. Just surveying conditions. Fixing systems. Something a trained beast or drone could do. They made it sound like this was just another one of those, you know. Survey the Kindergarten and the Clusters. Fix their systems if needed. But then there were the Crystal Oafs. Then there was i-... You. Now I am part of something. _Really_ part of something, not just the...

{She looks behind herself slightly, to the door, despite being far away from any possible surveillance.}

...The drivel they tell us. I was a worker bee before. Now I'm at ground zero. This all depends on _me_. The days of underestimating me are _done_. Now I'll be a part of _everything_. I'll be _useful_.

{She looks at the cluster.}

Is that how you feel? All a part of one being, for some glorious purpose? Am I giving you that? I'm creating some sort of life. Isn't that incredible? You are quite possibly the embodiment of Homeworld's agenda. And I'm a part of that. No. I'm _behind_ that. We will be _everything_ , 6

{She looks back down at her pad. '6' twitches. Peridot doesn't notice.}

* * *

{Peridot looks exhausted and bruised, but triumphant, downright beaming.}

Log 6565! It was a big risk, I know, but I did it! Because I believe in this project, and more importantly, _me_! I went out to find a corrupted Gem, and managed to defeat it! I've brought the gem back here. Why go to all this trouble, you ask? I'll tell you. On a hunch. What is that hunch? Watch.

{She moves the perspective to be on 6, the gem placed in front of them. Her voice continue to be heard.}

I had the thought. What if the regeneration could do more than rebuild what was lost? What if it could _absorb_ and build upon what's already there? I gave it to 6. Favoritism, I know, but shh! Something's happening!

{Something is. The main part of 6 remains still. But the 'skin', as it were, elongates and stretches out, enveloping the gem. 6 shudders, and they grows and change. The shrieking sound grows louder. Peridot sounds invigorated. A small part of 6's 'skin' falls off next to it, twitching. Peridot doesn't appear to notice, too caught up in her triumph.}

 _Yes_ ! I _knew_ it! Do you know what this means? With every battle and every Gem felled, they will just get stronger! Attack them, even somehow defeat them, they get stronger! Lose, and they get stronger! No matter what, they get stronger! I'm a _genius_! I'll have to collect more, put them in stock, run more tests! This is incredible!

{6 does not stop shuddering. They do not stop shrieking either.}

* * *

{Peridot is with 6 again. She doesn't appear to be doing anything that strictly requires close-up examination. She looks irritated as she talks to 6. There is no sign of the clump. 6 looks even more mutated and malformed.}

Log 6567. Wave to my pad, 6.

{6 does not. Peridot chuckles.}

So shy. This place is falling apart. Only natural I get such an old facility. Systems are acting up, things are falling down or off, and I can't figure out _why_. Might be some sort of old substance in the vents, might just be age. Keep an eye out for me, will you, 6? Or a finger, I suppose.

{She chuckles again.}

Sometimes, my wit astounds even me. In better news, my stockpile of gems has grown. I've been giving them out slowly to 6 to help them evolve. I have dozens in stock. Even if a few seem to get lost here and there. I don't lose things. I don't even _misplace_ things. It's just this place. It's so old and winding, everything gets covered up. But believe me, everything is _beyond_ perfe-

{6 begins to shake. Peridot looks at them curiously. The rumbling gets louder for a moment, culminating in a rasp of 'Peri...'. Then silence. Peridot looks at it, wide-eyed.}

* * *

{Skip to the next video. She's back in her usual control room, looking panicked.}

Log 6568. There is  _no_ way 6 was trying to say my name. There  _isn't_ . It... it lacks the capability! I've never even told them my name! How would they know? It can't... it's... it's not supposed to approach anywhere near this sort of sentience! It just isn't possible! If it were, it means I've been... No, no. I'm just... hearing things. I'm... psyching myself out. Likely as a result of getting too personal with an impersonal... thing. It is not a them. They- _It_ is not gems, just pieces of them. It barely has the sentience of a _pet_ , if that. Focus, Peridot. It is just a cluster. Cluster 6. And even if it's... more... you... you have your orders. Focus.

{She takes a deep, shuddering breath.}

I'm fine. I'm always fine.

* * *

{She's back in the control room. The shrieking is the loudest it's ever been. She looks from behind the screen with a stony gaze.}

Log 6572. I've grown too lackadaisical with this cluster. Decided to test out and refine further resistances. Started out with electricity and flames. Next, I've administered blunt impact, stabbings, pressings, crushings... it regenerates, each time faster than the last, and with an improved resistance.

{The shrieking is loud even behind the wall. Peridot winces slightly.}

I continue to see the value this will have in psychological warfare. I-

{The lights flicker.}

What the-

{They shut off, along with most power. In 6's cell, the light flicker on and off. A clump falls from a vent in the ceiling, larger and morphed differently than before than before. From Peridot's cameras, it appears something similar is happening in each cell with the other clusters. A singular, loud rasp rings through the facility as the clumps change and grow.}

**P E R I D O T...**

 I-I... wha... Run all backup systems! Run Contingency 1! Run Contingency 2, 3, 4! Run everythi-

* * *

{Peridot is huddled up, hands over her legs, in a locked up room. There's a pounding at her door. She sounds desolate and afraid, but desperately trying to stay calm.}

They've somehow managed to gain access to the stockpile. Most likely by dispatching pieces of themselves when I wasn't looking, and gradually taking them. I did not know of this capability, b-but it's no matter. I'm fine. T-this door will ho-

{The door bangs again, and gets loose off its hinges.}

...I'm going to die. Worse. They're going to _absorb_ me. They'll take my gem and I'll be a part of that! This... this plan indicates intellect and sentience far above what I thought which means... each shudder, each wince, each infernal _shrieking_... wasn't just noise or the gems resonating. I-it was _pain_. And now I'll have it. Now I'll-

{The door is flung across the room. Peridot shrieks as the fully formed Cluster, a giant misshapen mish mash of gems fitting into a body the way jagged and misplaced puzzle pieces are forced to approach some the image of a sky by an impatient child. The mouth is eternally open, but there is no teeth or tongue, only more 'skin'. The eyes are socketless holes of the same substance. And the same deafening moan rings out again and again.}

**P E R I D O T...**

**P E R I D O T...**

{She scrambles away, pleading and crying}

S-stop! Please!

{It continues inching forward.}

I-I had to!

{It extends a hand out, the hand that was Cluster 6.}

**P E R I D O T...**

I-I was just following orders!

{The hand reaches further, skin stretching out wildly as it nears.}

**P E R I D O T...**

I-I didn't know!

{The hand is inches away from her face. She stares into it, eyes wide with fear and streaming with tears. She screams.}

_I'm sorry!_

{The hand stops.}

**P E R I D O T...**

{It pulls away. Cluster shambles away. Peridot stares after it, shocked. It lingers on her shallow breath and choked sobs. It fizzles away.}

* * *

{It fizzles back. Peridot looks tired. Her tone matches it. She sounds resigned, shellshocked, and... guilty.}

Final log. I shouldn't be here. I should be dead. Or a part of something else. But I'm not. I'm still me. Maybe that's the real torture. I didn't know. I really didn't .But I had suspicions. I ignored them. I pushed them down. I didn't want to question. I didn't want to think. It was easier if I didn’t. I didn't want to...  They said it was for the good of the Homeworld. They said they were practically dead already. They said...

I had to. They would kill me. If I didn't do this, Homeworld wouldn't just let me go. I've failed too much. But... but _they_ did. And they had more right than anyone. Now they’re gone. And there’s no way Homeworld would take me back even if I wanted to go back.

Is this how it feels to be independent? No orders, no goals, no superiors? I don't know how you clods do it. I swear I can still hear my name echoing in the halls. Pounding in my head like _drills_. I have nowhere to go. Nothing to do. Your whole life, you have a purpose and then you don’t… don’t want it. I'm... alone. A monster came here, and... it stayed.

{She waves a hand sardonically, and smiles with no trace of mirth.}

Hey. Heh. I don't know... I don't know how they did it. How they saw this and just... let it go. Me. I'm hoping you won't. Here's the signal, clods. Here's the coordinates. Here I am. I don't know where Cluster has gone. But I've given you all the info I can. And I'll be right here, for... judgment. Maybe now it'll stop. Maybe now it'll be quiet.

I'm sorry. I never thought... I'm sorry.

I'm so sorry.

{She stares into the camera. The video ends.}

 


End file.
